Once Upon a Mothers Day
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: Regina and Emma forget about Mothers Day. What's a Savior and and Evil Queen to do? Established Swan Queen. Emma/Cora and Snow/Regina CRACK FIC AND FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING::MAMA MILLS AND MISS SWAN GET IT ON. DON'T LIKE, DON'T' READ. **

**A very cracky fic inspired by Mother Lover by The Lonely Island. Let's pretend that Cora lives in Storybrooke a year after she arrives, and everything is good and somewhat well… AU**

**I am totally obsessing over Cora Mills/Barbara Hershey. O. M. G. Barbara Hershey is a goddess.**

**Regina and Emma forget about Mother's Day. What are an Evil Queen and a Savior to do? Established Swan Queen, mentions Snow/Regina and primarily Emma/Cora**

Emma leant into Regina's embrace, feeling the Mayor's supple bosom against her back.

"Oh SHIT," Regina exclaimed suddenly, making Emma jump.

"What?" Emma asked, her eyebrows flying upward. Regina let out an exasperated sigh.

"Today. Is. _Mother's_ Day."

At this proclamation, Emma shook her head. "And?"

"Well, I didn't get Cora anything. And I'm betting you didn't get Mary Margaret anything, either."

"Aw, hell," Emma said. "What's the plan?"

Regina's eyes glimmered ominously.

"I have an idea."

"I don't like that look in your eye, Regina. What could you possibly have planned _now?"_

"Oh, it's very simple."

"No—No magic!"

"Oh, it's not magic…well, of a sorts, it is. We are going to swap mothers for a day."

"I'm not following," Emma answered, rolling her eyes. Regina smirked.

"We will, _ahh_, how do I put this…show them a good time."

"Show them a good—wait a—fuck no, I'm not doing that, your mom is evil!"

"And yours is a simpering ninny."

Emma shivered. "I don't think I could handle your mom. I can barely handle you as it is."

"Oh, dear, it'll be fine. Come on, we have to get dressed and get ready for a big night."

"And exactly how are we going to go about doing this?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"Simple. We will invite them out for dinner at Granny's, and then I leave with Snow, and you leave with my mother."

Emma let out a huff. "Why do I listen to you? You come up with the worst ideas. My mom is your step daughter! You're lucky I love you so much."

"Oh, I know," Regina smiled wickedly. "And I love you. So let's get a move on."

/

Later that night, Cora, Snow, Regina, and Emma sat at Granny's staring at each other awkwardly.

"Well, thank you for the dinner, girls," Mary Margaret said, flashing Emma a smile as Cora glowered into her cup of tea.

Emma smiled back, suddenly questioning her faith in Regina's plan. "Yeah, no problem."

Regina glanced at Emma with a small sneer. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Snow?"

Mary Margaret froze. "Alright, I-"

"At my house," Regina smirked, and Snow's eyes widened. Emma watched as Cora picked at her French fries, slyly glancing at Snow and Regina from the corner of her eye.

Regina stood up and offered her hand to Mary Margaret, who took it hesitantly. She followed Regina out the door, leaving Emma.

Alone.

With Cora.

"So yeah, nice dinner, right?" Emma piped up nervously. Cora smiled her evil little smile.

"Ah, yes, indeed. Although I don't understand the fascination with these things," and she picked up a crinkled French fry, presenting it to Emma.

Emma cleared her throat. "I'm thinking dessert. How about you?"

Cora narrowed her eyes. "Let's cut to the chase, darling. I know that Regina and you have something planned for Mother's Day, and I do not like being kept in the dark."

"What, you don't like surprises?" Emma countered. Cora let out a tinkling laugh.

"What sort of mess did my daughter plan this time, I wonder?" Cora pondered out loud, and Emma drew in a deep breath.

"Why don't we, um, go to my place and talk it over?" Emma stammered, feeling more unsure of herself than she ever had in her entire life.

Cora's head snapped at rapt attention and her eyes caught Emma's. "Your…place?"

"My apartment," Emma explained, swallowing the lump in her throat. Cora chuckled darkly.

"The Savior wishes for me to accompany her to her…apartment. How _sweet_."

"Don't get any ideas," Emma snapped, despite her mind rushing in a million different directions on how to proposition Regina's evil mom.

Standing up, Emma and Cora departed to Emma's car, and Emma sped away from Granny's to her apartment.

"I just can't get used to this new-fangled technology," Cora grumbled as she fiddled with Emma's radio. "What kind of garbage do they listen to nowadays? This is horrible."

"It's Justin Timberlake!"

"Who?"

Finally they arrived at Emma's apartment, and Cora followed Emma inside.

"Well," Emma started, cold sweat dripping from her forehead, "this is it."

"May I come in?" Cora asked, flashing Emma a somewhat lascivious smile. Emma gulped. _Oh damn, she knows_

"Uh, sure."

Cora made herself at home, lounging on the couch as Emma rushed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. Regina didn't say anything about not drinking while doing this and Emma definitely needed to be drunk.

Emma glanced around the corner to glare at the back of Cora's head. _Crap, there's no going back now_

Emma grabbed two glasses and a bottle of her most potent wine, and shakily headed out towards the living room.

"To a Happy Mother's Day," Emma toasted Cora after filling their glasses, and Cora lifted her glass to toast with Emma. Emma sat down next to Cora on the couch, slumping over with a sigh.

"You know, you two aren't very subtle, darling," Cora said, after taking a small sip of wine, compared to Emma's very healthy sized swig.

Emma coughed. "I don't know what you mean, Cora."

Cora smiled sweetly, her brown eyes crinkling as Emma's hair stood on end on the back of her neck.

"You mean to seduce me, Savior," Cora said, taking another sip of wine and not breaking Emma's gaze.

Emma spluttered into her glass.

"And you aren't doing a very good job of it, either," Cora continued. "Really, is that how a lady sits?"

Emma sat up from her previous slouchy position. "Now listen here, lady—"

Cora twirled her fingers, and suddenly Emma was shackled to the couch by magic.

Naked.

_Oh, shit Regina, what have you gotten me into?_

"It seems as if we're going to have a wonderful time together, Miss Swan," Cora murmured, running her finger down the side of Emma's face. "I can show you the power of true seduction, if that is what you wish."

Emma stared at Cora in disbelief. _You know what, Regina? Fuck you and your "family values."_

"Uh—"

"Stop mumbling," Cora ordered brusquely, and waved her hand once more. Now Emma could do nothing but growl and moan, as there was a ball gag in her mouth.

_Regina I hate you I hate you I hate you oh my dear lord I love you so much this was the BEST idea EVER_

/

Emma purred as she felt magic tendril its way up her body and envelope her in it's smoky haze. _Who knew magic could be so pleasurable? Even Regina doesn't use this much magic in bed, damn!_

Cora hummed approvingly under her breath. "This is how I like my lovers. Underneath me, begging for mercy, and out of—"

Emma gasped as she felt a thousand fingers against her, in every orifice of her body.

"—control," Cora finished, smiling down at Emma.

Emma's eyes were wide, and she moaned around the ball gag. "Mrm…MRMMM!"

"What was that, dear? I can't understand you," Cora laughed, playing with her control over Emma, no doubt. This woman was cruel, but Emma wasn't complaining.

She wasn't complaining, at least, not until Cora relinquished her magical hold over Emma and waved her elegant hand once more. Purple mist coalesced through the other woman's fingers, and suddenly, she was brandishing a whip.

"You're insane!" Emma exclaimed. Cora chuckled.

"Yes, but you like it. Don't you, girl?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Now stand up and bend over," Cora ordered. Emma's eyes rolled, but she obeyed.

The first lash of the whip took Emma by shock, like a bucket of icy water being thrown over her head, followed by fiery pain. Emma's veins were crackling with pleasurable electricity, and she could feel the pressure build up inside of her.

Cora hit her again, and again on the rump and back, as Emma squealed and cursed. She moaned as Cora rubbed the place she had whipped her with her fingers, the other woman murmuring her approval softly into her ear.

Emma jumped as she felt fingers inch their way like spiders from her backside to the front, and she relished the feel of something other than magic—real, soft, human skin—touching her intimately.

"Oh—ohh—okay, now, Cora—CORA!"

"What is it, Emma darling?" Cora asked, her chin resting against Emma's bare shoulder. Emma could feel the expensive cloth of Cora's low cut dress whisper against her own naked flesh. "Don't you like this?"

"Yeah—wait, no, well, it's Mother's Day! Shouldn't _I_ be doing some of the work here?" Emma snapped, her heart beating a staccato rhythm beneath her breasts.

Cora suddenly backed away.

Emma missed the warmth of her body already.

"What?" Emma asked abruptly, as Cora frowned at her.

"I've never had someone offer to pleasure me before," Cora began dramatically; "they were always too frightened of my power."

"Uh…yeah, whatever, lady. Let's just get you, um, undressed, here, and I'll help you, alright?"

Cora stared at her, her honey-brown eyes softening slowly.

"Really?"

"I said yes; now hurry up before I change my mind!" Emma said stubbornly, and Cora's eyes suddenly seemed less hard and more doe-like. The woman turned away.

Emma cautiously inched her way over to Cora, grasping her shoulders lightly and turning her so that they faced each other.

"Okay. Now, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to, if it makes you uncomfortable," Emma said, wondering why on God's green Earth she was giving Regina's scary mom a pep talk so she wouldn't feel bad for fucking her.

Cora nodded, and Emma, with shaking hands, brushed away the straps of the older woman's dress, and lowered the bodice.

_Okay, time to get to work, Emma Swan. You are about to go down on your girlfriend's mom. No pressure, right?_

Emma sighed, but it wasn't from exasperation. "Let's go into the bedroom, shall we?"

Cora took Emma's hand as she guided Regina's mother into her bedroom and ushered her down to the bed.

Emma lowered her head, and began to put her skills to the test. _Regina likes it when I do this, I wonder—_

A small cry and clutching hands in her blonde hair confirmed her suspicions.

_Yep. Good job, Swan._

Emma felt a little guilty for being so enthusiastic with Cora. After all, the woman was a menace, pure evil, right? But Emma couldn't help but enjoy herself as she continued her ministrations, and it seemed that Cora was slowly becoming more comfortable with Emma, as well.

Especially when Cora started to order Emma around. _Like daughter, like mother_

"It's not Cora to you, girl, it's Your Majesty!" Cora screamed as Emma held on for dear life, her hair practically being pulled out by the roots.

_Oh shit that hurts…Buck up, Swan, take the pain_

Emma licked her lips and lifted her head up to stare at Cora. Cora was a sight to behold. With her usually immaculate brown hair flying around her face, and her flushed skin, Emma almost didn't recognize her.

"Well. That was…satisfactory."

"Satisfactory? How about I just rocked your whole world?!" Emma hollered, as Cora blinked up at her.

"I—yes, well…we're not done here." She leaned up to kiss Emma then, and Emma let the velvety soft tongue gain entrance to her mouth. They kissed, and it was like Regina yet so unlike her at the same time.

It was Emma's turn to blink as they broke away from each other's lips, panting and sighing. "What do you mean?"

"I have to repay you now," Cora explained impatiently, as Emma nodded slowly.

"Again? Ohhh—kay, that's fine, and yeah, magic—magic is good…"

_Magic is definitely good. Well, for sex, at least, _Emma thought to herself as Cora waved a hand over her body once more. Emma was in for a long, rough, hot and heavy night.

/

"So? How did it go? Did you give my mother a good celebration?"

Emma smiled, pleased with herself. "I've got to say, Regina, it must run in the family."

Regina shuddered. "The same cannot be said for yours," Regina said, and Emma rolled her eyes. "Let's never do that again. Don't listen to me next time," Regina finished.

Emma hesitated, and then cleared her throat. "It actually—wasn't _that _bad. Maybe we can do it every Mother's Day from now on."

Regina's eyes seemed to pop out of her skull. "Miss Swan, I really, _really _do not want to know. Please spare me the details."

The Queen pressed her lips against the Savior's, and Emma sighed into her mouth wistfully. _Yep, definitely runs in the family. _

Next Mother's Day couldn't come fast enough.

**How'd you guys like it? I hope I scarred you all for LIFE! It means my fanfiction has done its work here! Bwahahahahaha! **

**Love, **

**The Jester Erebus**


	2. Chapter 2

Regina smiled sinisterly as Mary Margaret climbed into her car as daintily as she could.

"Why—Regina, why are we going to your house?"

"I have some...business, I need to attend to."

"Yeah, but-why do I-"

"Please, for the sake of my sanity, just shut up and get in the car."

Snow and Regina arrived at the Mayor's house in quite a short time, and Regina was thankful that Henry was with Charming. Regina was confident enough with her seduction techniques that she wouldn't be just "charming."

Ah, yes. She had apple cider already waiting for dear Princess Snow, spiked with a little potion she liked to call a "roofie."

Regina grabbed a bottle of the finest scotch she owned, and poured it into a glass for herself, swirling it around as Snow sipped on her apple cider.

"How is the cider?" Regina asked, a wicked smile curving her lips. Snow's eyes were beginning to glaze over, and her pupils were dilated.

"This is really good, can I have one more? Geez, what's in this? Mmm...so...good..." Snow mumbled, as she guzzled more of the proffered apple cider that Regina had at arms reach.

"Scotch?" Regina offered.

"Don't mind if I do." Snow choked as she took a rather large gulp from Regina's glass. "Urgh..."

"Don't you dare throw up," Regina snapped, as Snow looked as if she was going to be sick.

"I—I feel strange," Snow said, her eyes lighting on Regina's low cut top. "I don't know what this feeling is."

"It's called bi-curiosity," Regina answered coyly, as Snow's eyes widened.

"Uhh—No! NO, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, it's alright, darling Snow," Regina murmured, coming closer to her step daughter. "It's alright to feel such things. Don't be ashamed. Let the feelings out."

Snow stared up at Regina, her pixie features torn between lust and anguish. "David is my love-"

"Oh, GOD!" Regina threw her hands up. "Don't talk about that idiot right now! We are having a moment!"

"A...moment?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Blanchard. A. Moment." _A rather gay moment. _Regina was set in her plan to make Snow fall from grace, and by God, she would corrupt this woman if it was the last damn thing she did.

"Are you...Are you and Emma...having...wait, is that why she's always gone at night?"

Regina sat down next to Snow on the settee, and leaned in closer, letting her lips brush against Snow's ear.

"Do you want to hear the truth, Miss Blanchard?" Regina purred.

By this time, the effects of the alcohol and drugs were taking their hold on one Miss Mary Margaret Blanchard. She trembled like a leaf as Regina let a single finger lift her chin, turning her head towards Regina's hungry eyes and wanting mouth.

"Uh-" was all that Snow could utter, before Regina claimed her lips.

"Mmph! Mrrmm!" Snow moaned, as Regina's fingers tarried lower, unzipping the other woman's jeans and gliding her fingers in the wetness she just knew she would find there.

Snow arched into Regina's palm, wrapping her arms around the back of the Queen's neck. Breath misted on Regina's flushed throat as Snow rocked against her. "I—I-"

"You talk too much, Miss Blanchard," Regina murmured, their cheeks pressed up against one another, "I think a punishment is due."

"Uh huh," Snow agreed, not listening to a single word Regina was saying, yet gyrating harder into Regina's fingers. Ahhh yes, just the sound of Regina's voice was enough to set the girl on edge. Like daughter, like mother.

"Now, whatever shall I do with you?" Regina questioned, as if Snow had any say so. She pulled her fingers away, as Snow whimpered at the loss of warmth and friction. Her eyes were wide as she watched Regina dip her fingers slowly in her mouth, and suck on them with an exaggerated moan.

_Not as sweet as Emma, _Regina thought, _but tolerable enough._

Snow gazed up as Regina stood, and Regina smiled, albeit evilly. "Your attire, for one."

"What the hell is wrong with my clothes?" Snow snapped, crossing her arms to cover up her trembling body and quivering chest.

"They have to go-" and Regina snapped her fingers, and Snow was naked, "and...I think I have something perfect for you to wear instead." In a veil of purple mist, Regina conjured a pair of steel handcuffs, and suddenly Snow was laying before her, prone on the settee, her arms stretched above her head, and her eyes wide with anxiety and unmistakable desire.

Regina snapped her fingers once more, and her own clothes melted into something more suited to take on such affairs as the corruption of Snow White-

"Is that—NO! No bondage, and no BDSM!" Snow screamed, as Regina flaunted her curvy form through a rather risque leather outfit. Ahh yes, she had played this Dominatrix game with Emma a few more times than she could count.

Regina reached in the butt pocket of her leather pants, and cracked a whip, dangerously close to Snow's bare breasts.

"You shall not speak unless I give you permission to do so," Regina ordered.

Snow glared up at Regina, but there was no mistaking the hardened rosy peaks that tightened when Regina had spoken.

"Ah, well, then. Shall we?" Regina purred, leaning down towards Snow and enveloping her creamy porcelain skin with her hot, wet mouth.

Snow grunted and rocked into Regina, her body taut and stretched like a violin string. Regina lifted herself up, and ran the whip down her slender body. She would play this girl like an instrument until she screamed and sang.

Regina straddled Snow's nude form, caging her underneath her legs. "I will make you cry out my name."

Snow nodded fervently, as Regina slithered down her body, leaving a trail of nipping kisses down her chest and stomach.

When she finally reached her destination, Regina grinned to herself, and without warning, drove three fingers into the other woman.

Snow clutched around her, spasms wracking her body, as Regina's mouth danced around her, biting, licking, sucking...as her fingers pulled, pressed, and pumped in and out of the wetness.

Snow gasped and groaned as her body grew even more stiff; Regina's ministrations pulling tremor after tremor from the girl's body. As Snow began to reach the hill of her climax, Regina slid one more finger in and twisted.

Snow screamed, and it was a _glorious_ sound. Regina moaned in victory as her mortal enemy clutched around her fingers, and gushed around her open mouth.

Snow's body went lax, and her eyes closed with a wistful sigh.

Regina, still straddling the girl, stared down at her handiwork. She was very pleased. Now all she had to do-

Suddenly, Snow's eyes snapped open, and grew wide. "I—let me go to the bathroom."

"Excuse me?" Regina snapped.

"You...didn't give me...safe word...feel...really sick," Snow choked out. Regina snorted in disgust, and with a snap of her fingers, released Snow from her bonds and lifted herself off from on top of her, albeit reluctantly.

Snow rushed to the bathroom, and Regina could hear her getting sick. She rolled her eyes, not even bothering to ponder the fact that Snow knew, actually knew, what a safe word was.

As Snow retched in the toilet, Regina took another sip of scotch. She was going to make Snow obey her every whim, tonight...and she wouldn't have to use a potion to do it.

It was Mother's Day, after all.


End file.
